Masked
by Chasingthewater
Summary: (This is an own story, my own characters, not Marvel) Everyone has a secret, some are just worse than others. Love needs trust and Ava and Skyler are on a very bumpy road.


There was a list of things that could have gone wrong that day, but hanging off an ancient church was not on it for the local heroine. You must be quite curious about how this new character found themselves in this life threatening, yet slightly awkward situation. Or you're simply rethinking your choices at the library. Either way, I will continue setting the scene.

The view from this rather decrepit building was quite astonishing. The clouds were stained a goldish pink from the departing sun and a vibrant blue lay behind them. Trees waved to each other with their leaf ridden hands and they carried the occasional woodland creature. From below, if you ignored the alarmed crowd of reporters and residents, you could see a small pool of chipped gravestones scattered on the ground. Each one engraved with a name, a date and a depressing quote about life. Most graves were caused by the reason one of our protagonists was dangling from a stone window-sill.

Now I will explain to you who, how and why. In answer to who is simple: Fire. Nothing else, they just called her fire. They called her fire because she moves so quickly that you would've missed her if your eyelid merely fluttered. If you believe the rumours, she once ran so quick that she burned like fire, therefore earning her name. Usually, you cannot see her for long enough to know what she looks like. She runs far too fast for any observations. However, now she hangs still from the church, you can see her wearing a seamless white suit, her hair tucked away under a hood and a mask covering her face. You can tell she wants her identity hidden, since its been 7 straight years of her constant protection for the town of Fallaway and not one person knows who lies under the hood.

How is easy too. When you can run as fast as Fire, it's hard to control on the rare occasion. Depends how long you've been supernatural. Well, sprinting up the dark and decayed spiral stairs of a church is quite a task so when Fire reached the top, she couldn't come to her usual halt. Instead, she flew off the side, only barely catching onto the edge.

Why is more difficult to explain. Fire isn't the only one who has inhuman characteristics in this story. Let me introduce Pitch. Pitch has been haunting Fallaway for the past few months. She will arrive in daylight, however her power causes any mortal in the vicinity to only see darkness. Whilst her victims screech in their current, blinded state, she snatches them. They're either found dead nearby with their eyes removed from their natural place or they're never seen again. Delightful, right?

Worst part is, no one except Fire even knows what she looks like. Everyone is affected by the blinding darkness apart from her. If you ever do catch a glimpse before the clouds of nothingness blind you, you will see a sinister, lifeless cloak hung over the shoulders of Pitch and coal-like makeup shadowing her face.

The reasoning for Pitch's murderous personality is unknown too all. Was her childhood corrupt? Was she cursed with her bloodcurdling powers and is craving revenge? Or maybe she's simply a common collector and is hoarding eyeballs. Whatever it is, her target was Fallaway and she was persistent. However, there was a wall between her and her prize; Fire.

Fire loved that town, it was her home. Or at least that's what people presumed. Fire would banish whatever was trying to disturb Fallaway's peace and then run away. Some days she ran North, sprinting into the twisting trees of the forest, leaping over logs and ponds. Others she ran South, a small dot of white whizzing over hill upon hill. It was clever, people gave her that. Confused the hell out of any creepy reporters looking for a story.

Whether she lived there or not, Fire would never let any harm come to Fallaway. Any burglar trying to snatch a fancy watch would be swept from their feet and landed straight in a cell. A vengeful ex plotting on their replacement would find themselves tied up in ropes in a matter of three seconds. Maybe another supernatural? She was always there.

That brings us back to the church. Pitch had made her dramatic entrance, blinding those nearby and causing havoc when Fire came rushing in, literally. Fire saw the slicing claws of Pitch's hands wrapping themselves around her chosen victim's waist. A petite girl hung in the air, large masses of salted water streaming down her face and her fists smashing around in a hopeless struggle. Not letting the shock of the situation freeze her, Fire sped into action. Round and round she ran, causing dust to fly up into the air and Pitch to become unbalanced. Fire saw the girl start to fall from her suspension but no, she was right there to catch her and place her unharmed on the ground.

Pitch had regained herself by now, her eyes scanning through the dusty air for the only person capable of the speed just presented. Finally, as the dust settled again to the floor, she spotted her target. Heroic Fire, wading amongst the crowd to reassure them of their safety. Safety? Pitch had never heard of it. She only knew danger and pain, both of which she was going to put Fire in next.

"Oh do shut it, little flame." Cooed the darker figure, Fire's head snapped in her direction and her eyes narrowed. "You really think they're safe?" Pitch's voice was a low and deep hiss, that slithered over to your ears and snapped at you.

"I do," Fire's gallant and unafraid roar bellowed out, "I will not let you harm any one of them." She stood her ground and was prepared for any next move to be thrown at her.

"Tell that to the graves behind you." Pitch snapped. A grin grew on her face because she knew she'd hit a nerve. The gates were open, free for anything to flood in now. Fire's eyes welled slightly. No one had ever died in this town because of something that could have been stopped. Fire had always stepped in before any casualties were born. Pitch was a whole other level for Fire, she was strong. The sudden, cold feeling of a sharp claw scratching her cheek awoke Fire and she did the only thing she knew best. She ran.

Usually running away from the problem wasn't her tactic, but she was the target now and all she wanted was to keep the people safe. So Fire ran with all her might to draw Pitch away. She chose the first thing she could think of; the church. How the poor thing survived, we do not know. The crumbling door was swung open at such a speed it hung on its hinges. Windows shattered to the floor as the immense gust of wind from Fire's running blew them apart. Really protecting the town, am I right?

Whilst all this was happening, Pitch glided through on a glooming, charcoal cloud. She reached the top to see nothing but the large church bell. She new Fire was supernatural, but invisibility was not one of her traits. Not that she knew of anyway. Pitch stepped cautiously around the grand bell. A loud cackle could be heard all over town as Pitch's amused laughter rung up inside the bell. You already know why she was laughing. It was because all she could see were the newly painted nails of Miss Fire, dangerously gripped to the edge of the window-sill.

We're back to the start now, you see. Fire is hanging from a fifty metre high drop, most probably awaiting her death and a large crowd has gathered below taking photos for the local paper. Terrific.

A supernatural being is not stupid, hopefully you are smart enough to know that yourself. They have naturally evolved their brains to become what they are known as; super. So, whilst Fire had been suspended mid air, she had not only been struggling to remain on the ledge but had come up with a pretty ingenious plan.

Fire heard Pitch's cackle and sprung into action. She hitched her legs up onto the wall and ran. She ran up the wall so swiftly that gravity did not affect her and there she found herself standing right on the roof. From here she climbed to the edge and dropped down onto the floor below. Now she was at the advantage. Pitch stood with her back to Fire searching hopelessly for where on earth her enemy had gone.

"Hey bitchy!" Fire called. With one last sprint, she threw herself forward at Pitch just as she was turning her head. Fire lifted up her legs at the perfect moment, just in time to kick Pitch straight in the stomach. And over the edge she flew.

Alas, Pitch did not have Fire's luck. Her hands missed the ledge by a mere inch and there she began to fall. The cloak she wore flapped around her, her screech filled the air and the crowd cheered below. The people cleared way for the dark figure to fall to the ground, however she never did. Pitch's Cloak engulfed her and she was gone, only leaving small wisps off black smoke behind.

An eerie silence filled the churchyard. No one was harmed this time, thanks to the efforts of Fire. However, Fallaway's devil was still not dead. Another day gone by without a victory for either side. Another day gone by with Fire running off home, wherever that was.


End file.
